Preceptorships for AIDS-Related Health Care. This program will give practicing physicians in Northeastern Ohio the opportunity to spend time at a major referral institution for AIDS in a curriculum custom-designed for their individual needs. Both inpatient and outpatient experience as well as laboratory training will be provided. All interested physicians will be eligible for this program, but will be primarily aimed at generalists and infectious disease specialists who desire more experience with patients with HIV infection. Thus, in a three-part program, we plan to enroll local physicians in a major effort to prevent the spread of AIDS, to understand the disease and to participate in the care of its victims.